


Exhilaration Found By Chance

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: "I came here to forget.""Just a bad day, or a fight?""Both?" Alison chuckled, a remnant of a smile lingered on her lips.





	Exhilaration Found By Chance

Usually Beth never got consecutive days off, let alone four. Art was being generous when he told her to take the week off because of the attack. All of the week before that she had been benched, staying inside the precinct at her desk. However Art had a hit on a stolen bike and figured he would stop punishing Beth by making her stay back. They checked it out, only to have the suspect take off. The chase wasn't long, as Beth caught up. However she was hit from behind, not getting a look at the guy. Maybe guilt was why Art let her go home, but either way she wasn't going to pass the opportunity up.

Having spent most of the week alone at home, Beth couldn't take the nothingness any longer. Instead of drinking at home she opted for at the bar. Sometimes drinking was best with social interaction. If it were sex she was looking for, she easily could have called Paul or Raj, the two men in her life that seemed to always want it. 

Two beers into the night, and Beth was finally starting to truly relax. Unlike when at home, the environment made her much more outgoing. She'd danced with a few people, looked at the others. Maybe she did want to get laid; no harm in that. Deciding it was best for a break, she ordered another beer and took her time with it, drinking slowly at a table. 

She observed the people around. Women blatantly trying to hook up, men blatantly trying to hook up. People who came to let off steam from work. A bad breakup. You name it, it was there. 

One woman definitely caught her eye, and not only because she was gorgeous. Since when had Beth found her gorgeous? Did she really start questioning her sexuality after a few drinks? She wasn't even drunk. The thing that caught her eye was how she sat at a table alone, staring at a glass. Not just staring, but for long periods of time. As Beth stole a glance at the woman's face, she tried to read her expression. What was going through her mind that had her wanting to drink, but not drinking? 

As the bottom of the beer came, Beth's confidence grew. She wanted to know. For the last twenty minutes she watched men looming around her, ogling. The sight disgusted her, because she knew they were only interested in sex because she was gorgeous and an easy target. Upset and lonely at a bar screamed for someone to take advantage of her. Beth had made up her mind, she would approach her before anyone else had the opportunity to swoop in.

"Hey." Smooth, Childs, she thought. Covering up her awkwardness, Beth smiled as she approached.  
"Hi." Dejected would be how Beth interpreted the reaction. Hell, the woman didn't even look up.  
"I thought you could use a friend, or whatever, you know? Maybe just a drinking buddy." Beth watched as she shrugged, hands fidgeting around the glass.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm Beth." Beth offered a rather reserved smile when the other woman finally looked up. What beauty, Beth thought.  
"Alison."

Beth sat down and ordered whatever drink it was that Alison had ordered, vodka by the looks of it; leaving the drink untouched as well.

"Some people.. They drink to forget, to find themselves. Drinking is the only time where you can leave the good, bad, any problems outside. You catch your breath and relax, forgetting your worries. You get as much company, privacy, or comfort as you want when drinking. I don't know, but you.. It feels like there's something else going on." Beth spoke, hoping she hadn't crossed a line.  
"I came here to forget."  
"Just a bad day, or a fight?"  
"Both?" Alison chuckled, a remnant of a smile lingered on her lips.  
"Fair enough." Changing the subject, Beth hoped it would help Alison to forget if it wasn't brought up. "Have you ever drank this before?" She gestured to the drink.  
"No." Alison responded. "I heard it would work though."  
"No courage to start?"  
"I.." Alison paused, her cheeks heating. "I'm not sure how to drink it. I know, embarrassing right? I'm twenty four and have no idea how to get drunk."  
"You've never drank before? Not in college?"  
"I didn't say that. My drink of choice is wine. Just never been drunk."  
"Tonight we'll change that." There were moments when Beth's confidence and arrogance came to a balance, and this was one of those moments. She ordered two beers, nothing strong. Without telling Alison why, she set one in front of her.  
"You can learn from the best." Gesturing for Alison to pick up the beer, she convinced her to take a taste. 

"Not too bad, right?"  
"I suppose." Alison's confused brow was across her face. Why they had two sets of drinks, she didn't understand. Especially since beer, of all drinks, was probably the least likely to get her drunk.  
"Now, before you actually take the shot, you'll need to breathe in through your mouth, tilt your head back simultaneously with the shot, then swallow." Best gestured with the air, showing an example of what she wanted done.  
"But what's with the beer?"  
"It's a chaser. You're going to want something else in your mouth to wash the taste down, and beer does the trick. After the shot take a few swallows and you'll be good."  
"It won't burn will it?" Alison genuinely sounded worried.  
"No, no. Not unless you do it wrong or have some shit quality alcohol."

Beth watched as Alison fidgeted with the glass in front of her, she looked mortified by what she was about to do. 

"Ali, just relax alright? There's no pressure. If you're actually going to do it, just do it. Go for it. Don't think. Act on impulse."  
"I hate impulse." Alison groaned, although there was a bit of lightness to it. She was about to comment on the fact Beth hadn't called her Alison, rather Ali, but the other woman spoke first.  
"Is peer pressure any better?" Before Beth let Alison have the chance to respond, she quickly brought her own shot to her lips and drank it quickly, following it up with some beer. This example, she thought, was much better than the air one earlier.

Leaning towards Alison, Beth tried her best to sound encouraging.  
"You've got this, Ali. I believe in you." 

Closing her eyes, Alison held the glass. She sucked in a deep breath to compose herself before she did exactly as Beth instructed. Knocking the drink back quickly, she welcomed the beer even quicker. It took a moment, but Alison choked back a cough. Nothing too serious, thankfully. 

"Incredibly done, Ali. Better than my first time."  
"How was yours?" This was the first time Alison had shown any interest in Beth, at least beyond first name basis.  
"I choked until crying." Alison couldn't help but laugh.  
"You can't be serious."  
"Dead serious." Beth smiled. "Alcohol does some crazy shit, that time it made me cry."  
"Wow.. Then I'm glad you were here to help me out."  
"My pleasure." 

Staring down at the beer she'd ordered, Beth wondering if she should finish it before leaving. Facing reality, she didn't stand a chance around Alison. The other woman didn't appear remotely interested in Beth, and she didn't want to impose. Maybe just some small talk? Internally groaning, Beth realized she was giving herself a speech much like Vincent Vega from Pulp Fiction gave himself. Usually Beth didn't need encouragement, but this was different. She was trying to let herself down easily. 

Neither woman had spoke for a few moments, but it wasn't awkward, it was still. Beth was drinking slowly, looking like she was ready to bail, and Alison had noticed that. A mild case of disappointment was creeping into her head. Beth was the nicest person around, she thought. Surely Alison wasn't scaring her off? With each sip of beer, Alison was acknowledging that she had in fact scared Beth off, but the other woman was too polite to leave. 

Setting the empty glass on the table, Beth fidgeted with the cuticles of her fingers. "I should let you get back to your night."  
"You're not leaving, are you?" Alison glanced up, her gaze not faltering from Beth; her hand reaching across the table to grasp lightly onto Beth's wrist. Beth only shrugged, a weak smile. Alison had gone and done it, ruined another friendship.  
"I didn't want to intrude on your night anymore than I already have, besides, it appears someone over there is interested in you." Beth casually tilted her head towards one of the men that had been paying attention to them for the last few minutes. He didn't seem like a total creep, but from a glance he was nervous and slovenly just looking at them.  
"It's not him I'm interested in, though." Alison blurted out quickly, after speaking a look of instant regret poured across her face. Beth tried not to over interpret what she meant, but couldn't help but wonder exactly what context Alison was speaking in.  
"If I can't convince you to stay, at least let me buy you a drink as reimbursement. For my friend?" It was the last word that caught Beth's attention, especially since they didn't exactly know each other well. Did Alison actually consider her a friend? Smiling much more bashful than anticipated, Beth was a little drawn back.  
"I.. Uhh.. Sure. I mean, how could I turn down an offer from such an incredible woman anyway?" 

The smile that radiate across Alison's lips truly lit up her features, showing just how incredible her looks were. Beth had quite the struggle within on not expressing how physically attracted she was towards her, but felt her eyes were betraying her more often than they should. 

For the brief few moments Alison was gone, Beth checked the other people around to help keep her wandering eyes from wondering just how nicely Alison looked from behind. Alright, she didn't want to be the kind of person to be checking the most gorgeous person around when their back was turned, but she couldn't help it. Trying to self justify why she was looking, Beth convinced herself she was being protective and looking out for her. Deviously, she eyed Alison up and down, hoping not to be caught staring directly at her bottom. Unable to help it, she admired the way Alison's petit dress clung perfectly to her body, showing just enough leg to not be raunchy. The man from earlier crossed Beth's vision, blocking her from Alison. In fact he was talking to her Alison, and did that ever send jealousy to Beth in ways she'd never experienced. 

Producing no result, Alison couldn't seem to get the man to leave her alone. It was obvious she wasn't interested and that he kept attempting to converse with her in vane. Neither wanted the same thing. Beth considered waltzing over with her police identification and telling him to get lost, but she didn't. Instead she held her cool. Having all the confidence, she knew Alison could handle it; and she did. At least, when she came back the man went the other direction. 

"Hey." Alison spoke, this time sounding more cheerful. She set the glasses on the table and sat across from Beth. "You were right, earlier."  
"About what?"  
"Donnie, over there," Alison pointed in a general direction, "wanted to buy me a drink."  
"Oh are these from him?" Beth was surprised, because she had watched him disappear into the crowd of people. Most people who bought drinks would stick around.  
"Oh gods, no. When I told him I was here with someone he seemed to get disappointed. Something about how he hadn't seen any man with us, that I was just lying. Either way, he didn't take the rejection well and left."  
"This could easily be a date, for all he knows."  
"Exactly." When Alison agreed, Beth couldn't help but blush. Trying her best to avoid any comments or teasing from Alison, she took the drink and fired it down her throat with no need for a chaser. 

"Holy fish fingers, that was amazing." Alison remarked, feeling partially astonished.  
"It wasn't that great."Beth responded modestly. "I still feel and taste it, but I've had it often enough that it doesn't bother me anymore."  
"Do you drink often?"  
"More than I'd like to admit." Alison nodded, recollecting on Beth's earlier advice of just doing and not thinking. She consumed the drink, coughing afterwards. They shared a laugh, with Beth rubbing circles into Alison's back to comfort her.  
"You'll get it in time. So you want to try something else?" Alison curiously looked at Beth as she gave Alison an inviting smile. Without hesitating, she nodded and watched as Beth slipped her fingers into her own, taking her over towards the bar. 

All sorts of alcohol was purchased. Tequila, whiskey, rum, bourbon, gin, vodka. Many different assortments and variants. Beth was showing her many different ways to drink shots, and she was right, a few were easier to handle than the vodka from earlier. Their conversations grew as they more acquainted with each other. Alison had finally started opening up about herself. She talked about college, family, work, her childhood. Just about everything.  
"I've never thought about bisexuality. For myself, you know? Sometimes, if I saw the right person, but not usually. During high school I tried dating a girl, it didn't last long. Just a week. " Alison had absently commented, this was the first time she'd told anyone about that stage in her life. On a normal day, that would have been buried six feet under, but instead she was drunk and open to and about anything. 

Sobriety faded quickly from the pair, and it was replaced by an alarming amount of affection which had started with high fives, hand touching, holding, hugging. Alison convinced Beth to dance in between rounds of drinks. Restricting herself to not cross any boundaries, Beth attempted to keep her hands in check, not to seize the opportunity to feel Alison in any way deemed inappropriate. Alison, on the other hand, was nearly the exact opposite. Continually she found herself guiding Beth's hands across her body, moving in sync to the beat of the music. Within each passing second the intoxication set in and impulse occurred. The drunk smile that accented Beth's cheeks was absolutely captivating. She had pulled Alison closer towards her since they were surrounded by other individuals, only to have Alison's arms draped around her neck. Were they even dancing at this point anymore? Alison shamelessly said something against Beth's ear along the line of leaving together, pulling away only to receive a smirk full of wanton. Before they had began heading for the door, Beth reconsidered her own advice, and took a leap in fear and faith. In no less than a hearts beat, Beth kissed her. Forehead against Alison's, Beth stammered out whilst catching her breath.  
"You don't- I didn't me-"  
"What? No. I do." Another concupiscent kiss fueled Beth's prurient curiosity. "I definitely do."

Miraculously they made it outside to a taxi, Beth providing her address. Most of the drive to her home was a blur, except for the few moments when she was able get her hands, lips, just about anything on Alison. 

The house was clean, nearly antiseptic, mainly because Beth hated seeing it dirty. After one of her ex's being a slob, she couldn't stand the messes and kept it orderly. Kissing for quite a while in the doorway, Alison wanted to make sure this is absolutely what Beth wanted without regret. When Beth lead her to the bedroom there was no stopping, from either end. 

Laying across the bed, various parts of Beth's attire was shed off. Shoes scattered, her jeans gone, shirt unbuttoned. Alison's dress was unzipped, and slipped from her shoulders. She didn't have the chance to step out of it, because Beth had invited her for another long series of kissing. A distracting series, because nearly every other function stopped. Like the world around them didn't matter. Pinning Beth underneath her, Alison climbed on top of Beth, controlling the kiss with her tongue.

Sex in general had never been exhilarating to Alison before, but the way Beth was handling her body, wanting her entirely, was something different. Something that she needed. Sure Beth's hands weren't entirely confident, but she knew how to make Alison go crazy by exploiting her weak spots. The feeling in Alison's chest and stomach felt different, though. She assumed it was nervousness, fighting it off. There wasn't a reason of doubt that she didn't want this, because she did. The dull ache in her stomach fluttered tremulously until becoming too much to handle. Her heart pounded faster and harder as she silently zoned out, groaning quietly. Beth had noticed how Alison became unresponsive, and separated her mouth from her neck.  
"Everything alright, Ali?"  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Alison rushed the words from her mouth, each passing second made her head go numb. Barely having enough time to sit up, she turned away from the bed and grabbed her mouth tightly. Not knowing where the nearest bathroom was made her feel entirely worse until she couldn't contain it any longer, she ended up throwing up on the floor. Shame and embarrassment ridiculed her face as she realized what happened.

Realizing exactly what it was Alison had said, Beth cursed while launching herself out of the bed to guide Alison towards the bathroom. Hearing Alison's stomach empty itself made her cringe because she knew just how painful it was. The sound alone was enough to send a sobering feeling through Beth. They had made it to the toilet in time, with Alison clutching it as more content of her stomach released itself. Grabbing as much hair as she could, Beth tried pulling it back in time. Single handedly she riffled through a drawer and found a hairband to tie Alison's hair behind her head. As the next ten minutes were spent hunched over the toilet, Beth had taken the nearby towel and placed it under Alison's knees. 

Sobbing out an apology, Alison was definitely ashamed. Beth had tried reassuring her that everything was fine and that she didn't need to worry, but it didn't seem to comfort her. The soothing back rub Beth was providing aided in the ending of tears, but she knew Alison still felt like shit. She would have as well. Hell, anyone would have.

They sat on the bathroom floor hugging for a lingering moment before Beth suggested Alison shower. Not only because she had not managed to keep her hair clean during the accident, but because she knew it would help her feel better. Alison didn't resist the idea in the slightest. Beth started it up, leaving Alison to sit on the floor for a moment longer while she retrieved clean towels, a spare toothbrush, some water, and something for her to wear.

Making sure Alison was set, Beth had started cleaning her bedroom floor after grabbing an academy shirt for herself. It wasn't every night something like this happened, but she felt responsible. Guilt. Alison had told her she'd never gotten shitface drunk before- in other words; Beth was positive those words would never pass Alison's lips. And it was Beth who continued the drinks, lost in the moment. She should have paid more attention, maybe spaced the drinks with water and food, then they wouldn't be in this predicament. Knowing damn well Alison felt humiliated made her feel worse about worse. 

During the shower Alison was constructing a speech of apologies, and preparing herself to depart for the night. She couldn't face Beth, not after that, and there was no way she felt remotely near good enough to begin where they had stopped.

Noise from the water running shut off, as Alison dried herself Beth sat on the edge of the bed. She finished cleaning the mess, and also straightened up the clothing from earlier. She dreaded the fact they were probably going to need to talk, mainly because she was still drunk. Emerging from the bathroom, Alison still looked devastated. 

"Did that help? I could make you tea or something if you'd like."  
"I'm fine, thank you Beth." Alison paused, she was about to speak but Beth took the opportunity first.  
"I'm sorry this happened, Ali. Maybe it's cause I had been drinking beforehand, but I didn't consider your tolerance to alcohol. Nobody is at fault, but I still wanted to apologize."  
"So did I.. About the mess, too." Alison had walked towards the bed with the intentions of sitting beside Beth during their conversation, but strayed from that course of action when Beth hugged her. Feeling Beth's arms around her in such a carefree way, the innocence, she knew she couldn't leave for the night and never see Beth again.  
"You're totally welcome to spend the night, it wouldn't feel right sending you home alone this wasted and sick."  
"Thank you." Alison's voice broke. Attempting to hide that she was near tears, Alison offered Beth another hug. 

Before they had settled into bed together, Beth was planning on sleeping on the couch. That idea was ridiculous, because if Alison hadn't gotten sick they more than likely would have fallen asleep in the same bed regardless. To be courteous, Beth let Alison choose which side she wanted for the night. Following her into the bed, Beth had instinctively wrapped an arm around Alison's waist to settle in. Breath after breath cast against Alison's back, Beth began to zone out until asleep.

For quite some time Alison laid quietly, trying not to cry. Unable to help it, she couldn't stop the tears once they started. She felt horrible because of a lot of things that happened that day; but Beth had changed that. Not once had Beth mocked her, or said anything incogitant or inconsiderate. Instead she cared, even when they had never said a word to each other. The way Beth had kept her arm around Alison was more protective than anything else, like she wanted to keep her safe. Once in a while Beth would hold slightly tighter, like she didn't want to let go. Alison knew Beth was drunk, the smell of alcohol was lingering from over her shoulder, and that she was over thinking it, but the thought helped her get through the night. When her thoughts had transferred from the day beforehand and shifted to the unconscious woman behind her, Alison found herself finding peace. The stresses of tomorrow could wait. 

Darkness came and went while the sun rose; coffee wafted through the air from the automated device, flooding the bedroom and the rest of the apartment with its wonderful aroma. Alison woke, begrudgingly, because her head was hurting. That wasn't the only factor to her awakening. One of the two hands of the body behind her had been rubbing her back. At first it was gentle, but then it began exploring along the length of her spine, trying to be subtle about it's movements. When Beth's hand hit certain sensitive areas she couldn't help but stifle a moan of pleasure. Because of their location and how they were laying, Beth had only managed to work on one half of Alison's back, refusing to release her waist. She found comfort in holding her and didn't quite want to let go. As tempting as the coffee was, she was occupied by Alison's finely sculpted back. 

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Alison groaned out of pleasure when Beth had gotten to a tender spot of her back.  
"No. I usually work the graveyard shift. This is fine, right?" Her fingers were working their way through her shoulder blade.  
"Incredible, but.." Alison winced at her request. "Is it too much to ask if you'd do my neck?" Obliging willfully, Beth's hand shifted Alison's hair to the side as it started rubbing.  
"Do you feel better from last night?"  
"Aside from a killer headache, yes."  
"I could get you something for it if you'd like." Beth offered to be nice, but any idea of leaving her bed while Alison was still there was preposterous.  
"Maybe in a bit.. This feels too nice." Kneading and caressing her neck, Beth expended the muscles in her hand until she couldn't seem to do much else with it. When she finally stopped, Alison took the chance to turn herself over and face Beth. Absorbed in thought, Alison absentmindedly swiped Beth's hair from her face. The thought that consumed her was how incredibly lucky she had been to manage getting herself in this situation. Granted the night beforehand wasn't as planned, and she would gladly omit certain memories, but the morning.. This was her best morning after she'd experienced- even if it were her first. Alison had heard rumors from friends, college mates, even read posts online about how dreadful the day after a one night stand could be. Maybe this wasn't so bad because they didn't partake in sex, or because Beth was another woman. 

Unable to even pretend she didn't notice where Beth's very tired eyes kept landing, Alison found a smile hiding on her lips, showing itself more each time Beth looked at it. Was she nervous? It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but they both had drank an awful amount when they did. 

Curiosity plagued Beth's mind, her body. She wanted nothing more than to pluck up the courage and lean in, but found herself frozen in place. She was intimidated. Scared. Nervous. Although fearless, Beth felt her whole body quiver with a feeling she hadn't before. 

"Beth?" Alison's voice slowly brought her back to reality.  
"Sorry, I'm pretty tired. Alcohol doesn't exactly help you sleep. Just makes you exhausted."  
"Tired... Or distract?" Alison didn't buy her excuse for a second.  
"Distracted? By what?" Beth's eyebrows shot into confusion. Alison wriggled in Beth's arms until she released her hold, squirming to wrap both arms around Beth's neck to bring the proximity of their faces closer. She elicited a smile from Beth, who's eyes couldn't stop looking down to her lips.  
"You're not intimidated by me, right?"  
"Not at all." Concentrating was becoming difficult, especially when Alison's body inched closer into her vicinity. Beth was absolute in believing that Alison was attracted to her, and that last night wasn't spurred on only by alcohol. Confidence found it's place in Beth, especially when she had joined their lips. They kissed passionate kisses, intimacy growing with each one. The only reason they stopped was Beth's phone started going off. 

Pulling back Beth regretted sitting up as quickly as she did, becoming dizzy momentarily, grumbling and cursing quietly to herself as she fumbled around her bedroom for her jeans. The laugh from Alison was pitiful, but seeing Beth stalk around her bedroom floor half dressed was funny. Finding her jeans, she cancelled the alarm and began rubbing her face and forehead.  
"Something wrong?" Moving just enough, Alison sat up.  
"Forgot to turn off my alarm."  
"Didn't you say you work the night shift?"  
"That's complicated.."  
"How so?" Alison watched as Beth stepped into her jeans, pulling them up very toned and slender legs.  
"I'll tell you under one condition."  
"That is..?"  
"You have breakfast with me."  
"Really? That's your condition."  
"Yeah. You, me, breakfast. I'm kind of craving pancakes."  
"Mm. That sounds really great." Bending down, Beth picked up her belt and fastened it around her waist. "What do you say?"  
"Sure."

As they dressed, Beth brought Alison some ibuprofen and coffee. She also loaned her a pair of jeans and shoes, so she wouldn't have to wear something that was potentially covered in vomit. She had entirely forgotten to check and felt guilty over it. Instead she did what she could to remedy the situation, and folded it neatly, placing it in a bag so the garment wouldn't have to be handled. Looking far out of character, Alison wasn't ever one to dress as plainly and unsophisticated. Somehow though, Beth made her feel alluring. No doubt about it, Beth was fascinated by her. Not breaking her gaze, Beth was caught red handed staring at her from behind her coffee.

During the drive to the restaurant Beth swore she was too deprived of coffee to delve into a complex conversation. Alison teased her about how she was probably hyping it up, even though she genuinely believed Beth was too tired to think. Which she was. Sometimes the brain runs on autopilot, and this was one of those times. Beth wasn't trying to be rude, and she hadn't come across it, even if in the back of her head she was being standoffish. Alison wasn't bothered by the lack of conversation, instead she was glad Beth didn't come across as a never ending chatterbox. Aynsley never seemed to shut up whenever she was speaking, usually she wouldn't let anyone get a word in. 

Seated in a booth secluded from the other morning goers, the waitress had a cup of coffee on the table before Beth had even sat down. Sucking down half in one sip, Beth set the mug down while smiling and leaning back.  
"Damn good stuff here."  
"You really needed that, huh?"  
"Yeah. I'm usually not awake until 2. Sometimes 3."  
"Since we're finally here do I get to have a little insight on that story?"  
"Sure."  
"Sooo, Beth, I see you've brought a friend today." Their waitress, Cosima commented as she approached the table to take the order.  
"Meet my friend Alison. Ali, this is Cos."  
"Friend, huh? Like from work?" Cosima asked. Alison caught the glance from her eyes to the shirt she was wearing, and suddenly felt self conscious. It wasn't her clothing, but had Cosima noticed?  
"No," Beth spoke, "just a good friend."  
"Good friend." Cosima teased, her suggestive comment didn't go unnoticed.  
"Usually Beth comes in here after getting totally trashed."  
"Guilty." Beth laughed it off, all while smiling at Alison. Her attraction towards the other woman was so blatant and far from normal. Usually Beth was cool and reserved when it came to liking other people, something she never wanted to let show. With Alison, though, she couldn't begin to hide how smitten she was. Cosima noticed it instantly, and decided to see just how much badgering she could get away with.  
"Ali here wanted to forget yesterday, and I figured if we're gonna be drinking that much she may as well have the full experience."  
"How'd it go?"  
"Mission accomplished." Alison responded with a smile. Beth placed an order for a shitload of pancakes, the apparent usual for her hangovers. Alison assumed by the way they interacted that they were also good friends, or at least better acquainted than she was.

"But first, how much of last night do you remember?" Beth asked once Cosima left them to place the order. Alison's hands cupped around the mug of coffee in front of her as she replayed the night in her head.  
"Well.. I remember fighting with my roommate and going to the bar. You introduced yourself."  
"Any specifics?" Beth didn't quite tell her what she was looking for in particular.  
"We drank, then you were going to leave but I asked you to stay."  
"Go on." Alison hummed as she concentrated back to the night before.  
"It's really all a blur. I know we were talking but I don't remember over what. We danced and kissed, you took me home and then.." Alison trailed off, letting the words die in her mouth. To her dismay, she regretted bringing them up but Beth didn't appear to mind. Instead, Beth was nodding.  
"So no conversations?"  
"Not really. How is any of that relevant?"  
"I like hearing you speak."  
"Beth.." Alison sent a playful glare across the table while Beth smirked. "The same could be said about you." Alison used her eyebrows to tease Beth.  
"It just so happens last night I told you, but I wanted to know how much you remembered. We talked about how I am a cop, and that I was suspended at work, which is protocol sometimes. Like sometimes it's just to get all the paperwork shit sorted out. Well my supervisor decided I needed to ease myself into working again, so essentially I was benched to office work. One of the detectives had a lead on a stolen bike and wanted some backup." Beth paused her story when Cosima approached with 3 plates, 2 were empty and the third had a massive stack of pancakes. Taking a few, Beth began tucking in bite after bite eagerly.  
"Well during the checkup of the bike the perpetrator made a run for it. I chased him for a bit through some alleys until he hit me from behind. Since then I've had the week off and spent it drinking alone, until stumbling into you."  
"I wouldn't say it was a stumble." Grinning, together they finished off the plates of food. Even after eating, neither made an attempt at leaving.

"About yesterday, I wanted to apologize for kinda ruining the night. Your apartment.. I just.."  
"Ali, relax. I had a great night." Beth reassured, reaching across the table to hold Alison's hand. "I met an incredible woman, took her home. We made some pretty sweet love. She even stayed and had breakfast with me."  
"It didn't happen like that.."  
"Didn't it? Maybe there was a little more puke than expected, but I'd say it was a great night. One of the best." With glowing cheeks, Alison became flustered. "However if it's bothering you that much.. Maybe we could go on a date?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Maybe with less drinking, but yeah. A date."  
"Not out of pity?"  
"No pity, Ali. I'd love to see you again after this." Unable to stop herself from staring, Alison loved looking at the captivating smile that Beth kept showing her. Distracted by Cosima reappearing at the table with the check, Beth tore herself away from Alison to pay for the meal. 

Hot on her trail, Cosima followed.  
"Dude, you've got to spill the details. Good friend huh?" She kept her voice to a hushed sound, so it wasn't overheard by anyone eavesdropping.  
"Jesus, Cos. Doesn't seem appropriate to kiss and tell."  
"So there was kissing!" Groaning, Beth hadn't meant it like that. "Did you guys sleep together? I didn't think you even swung that way. Holy shit, no wonder why she's in your clothes." Giddy with joy, Cosima was far too distracted to focus on ringing the order up.  
"I'll text you later, alright? Just for now drop it." Beth hushed her voice, glancing over her shoulder. The glance was more longing than intended, when she faced Cosima again to collect the receipt she was smitten and blushing.  
"Fine man, but we totally are hanging out soon. I know a couple of good clubs we need to go to, since I've found out about this revelation of yours."  
"Later, Cos." Beth tried to sound pissed, but she was struggling to even do that. Instead she busied herself by taking a business card from her wallet and signing her personal cellphone number onto the back. With a toss of the pen at Cosima, she grinned before heading back to the table where Alison was waiting. On their way out of the building Alison and Beth waved goodbye to Cosima and sat in Beth's car.

Instead of starting the car, Beth just stared at the dashboard fidgeting with her keys.  
"I should probably drive you home."  
"Okay." Alison watched as Beth continually turned the keys, looping her finger through the keyring. They both watched for a few moments before Alison extended a hand onto Beth's, stopping the motion. She wasn't being controlling, but rather she wanted Beth's attention and got it. They made eye contact as Alison's hand was brought to Beth's cheek. Stroking with her thumb, as her hand shifted slightly lower, towards the back of Beth's neck she leaned in and kissed her. 

All morning easily could have passed (although it didn't) before they separated. Beth leaned back against the door smirking and smiling before turning and starting the engine. 

With Alison's directions they arrived at her apartment. They kissed a few more times before Alison managed to open the door. She invited Beth inside, but the cop begrudgingly declined the offer because she knew if she got out of the vehicle and followed her in, they would be inseparable. Even with Alison claiming it was so she could return the borrowed clothing, Beth still fought the urge. She stated that they would have to be returned on their date which made Alison's cheeks heat up with a blush. Before Alison had closed the door, Beth stretched her arm towards her, offering the card from earlier.  
"Since you didn't take a phone last night.. my number's on the back." Beth felt a wave of nervousness as Alison was scanning both sides of the card over.  
"Elizabeth Childs.." Alison mused, her thumb sliding across the printed name. For the life of her, she couldn't recall Beth's last name from the night before. Childs. Elizabeth Childs. Well, it definitely was a beautiful name.  
"I'll see you later, Ali."  
"Definitely." Closing the car door behind her Alison headed to the building with a grin masqueraded over her face, the bag of clothing and business card in hand. Beth waited until she made it to the entrance safely, leaving her with a wave goodbye.


End file.
